Trip Down Memory Lane
by Pretty Miss Me
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha used to best friends, and Miroku and Sango too, until they entered high school. Pretty soon both guys have done something with just about every girl but them...what happens when they try? FINISHED
1. A slap, a groan, a trip down memory lane

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters but I do own the plot and the story line… and the screen names… 

Chapter one- a slap, a groan and a trip down memory lane

"So, what –hic- do you- hic- say? Want to- hic-go out- hic with me-hic- sometime-hic?" Inuyasha asked through slurred hiccups before leaning off to the side and throwing up. It was obvious he was drunk. The pretty girl with dark hair and brown eyes looked around the room for her best friend to help bail her out. But, she too was going through the same torture as herself, being cornered by some other guy. Kagome couldn't believe she had actually considered this guy her best friend.

            "No! I can't-" Kagome was just about tell this guy off before she heard a harsh slap and a loud groan. Hearing this told her that Sango was done with whatever fool who had tried to hit on her this time. 

            "Kagome!" Sango yelled as she scanned the crowds for her friend, she spotted her she signaled Kagome to head for the door. Kagome got the signal and complied but not before taking a page out of Sango's book.  She looked back at Inuyasha and slapped him so hard it sounded like he would wear that red handprint for at least a week, and kneed him so hard he didn't think that he would able to reproduce children.

            When they got out of there and into the safety of Sango's car Kagome couldn't take it any longer and had to see if Sango recognized those guys that they had just terrorized and caused great pain. 

            "Sango! Do you know who those guys were?" Kagome burst out.

            "Yeah, duh. Inuyasha and Miroku, the biggest players in school who have probably gone out with or done something with every girl in the school BUT us." Sango replied a little annoyed that her friend was asking things that a moron would know.

            "DUH! OMG! Do you think I'm some kind of blonde?" Kagome yelled back and immediately regretted it because as soon as the words left her mouth Sango started to pull at Kagome's hair to make sure she wasn't wearing a wig. "Sango, tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing!"

            "Oops, sorry. But I remember how they _used_ to be." 

            "_Used to_ being the key words here." Kagome said replied before slipping into a trance and going on a stroll down memory lane, remembering the way those boys used to be…

(Kagome's POV now as they drive home)

            _I remember when we first met in that sandbox back in kindergarten. Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru and his gang of friends were making fun of him and me, saying that I was his little girlfriend. Oh, yeah, and then I gave Sesshomaru a black eye. We were the best of friends. And then when I moved across town and he moved in across the street we actually made new friends. Sango had just moved in next door to me from somewhere far away where she lived with all of those guys with her dad. Her mom had died and he couldn't take living in the same town after she had been dead a year. Gosh, from what her dad says that in that year Sango totally went from dolls to a tomboy. I think she did it just to hang out with her dad more since he was all she had left. _

_            And as soon as we (_her and Sango)_ met Miroku, I knew he was trouble. Especially since the first thing he asked us was if we would be his girlfriends! We were only 11 at the time! Then he really did it by asking for a kiss, whoa did Sango's top blow! She smacked him so hard he had a mark for a month; at least I think he did because his parents must have seen it and asked about it and he didn't come outside for a month! While I was away at summer camp Inuyasha ended up bonding with Miroku! Of all people! He did need to meet some guys though, but I mean come on, Miroku!  From then on out we had a little band of four now not two. I guess the real trouble was the summer before we went into high school at the pool. All those older girls and their skimpy bikinis had to add to the fact that they had just entered puberty. As soon as we walked through those doors of high school me and Sango knew it was over, all those long years of friendship were out the window, and soon to follow would be all their common sense and remembrance of us. They had to become the school's biggest players by sophomore year! _

 Kagome was dragged off of memory lane and onto Shikon Street (where she lived) my Sango hitting her on the head while waving a hand in front of her face and yelling her name like crazy. She jumped a mile high and hit her head (quite hard) on the ceiling of Sango's convertible, (the top was up) and then came back down and pulled the little lever thingy that made her seat go back. At the end of all this Kagome was sitting in the most painful position ever, on her neck with her legs straight up in the air. 

            "Wow, you must have really been in la la land if I scared you enough to do _that_! Sango said before bursting out laughing. Kagome scowled and got out of the car and started to rub her neck and head that had an amazingly huge bump on it. 

            "See ya in the morning for shopping!" Sango yelled out of the window as she watched her best friend walk slowly up the steps to her gigantic house. Sango moved the car up just a smidge so that it was directly in-between their house and got out and started to walk up the steps to _her_ humungous house.

Authors Notes:

K? So how was it? It was terrible I know…. If you guys don't like it after the next chapter then tell me (nicely) and I'll take the whole thing off…or maybe just make up for it in a really good third chapter….


	2. Welcome back into my life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…. Im sure you've all heard that before…. 

Chapter two- Welcome back into my life

            "Uhhhh, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked sleepily while rubbing his eyes and looking around for his best friend. His head was hurting badly. When he rolled over to try and ignore his hangover by going back to sleep he suddenly jumped up from a pain in his face. "Yikes! What was that from?"

            "Don't you remember? We tried to hit on the wrong girls last night…" Miroku said sleepily, Inuyasha's scream woke him up. "

            "Oh yeah huh…. Remind me again why we were doing that? I thought we said that we were going to leave them alone?" 

            "Well, we were drunk, really drunk…" Miroku said before going back to sleep. Inuyasha decided to get up off of the floor and at least go home, his parents were probably worried. But this time Inuyasha was jerked back down by an even bigger pain between his legs. Kagome must have kicked him there. Inuyasha made a mental note to stay away from them, no matter how drunk or desperate he may be. 

            "Come on, Miroku! My parents are going to kill us!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled himself up by holding onto a table for support. He then looked around from the next thing to grab onto, this was the only way he going to get home in this pain without causing more. Unfortunately he missed the next chair and landed on Miroku's face, right where Sango slapped him.  

            "Ow! God Inuyasha! You weren't the only one who got hurt last night!" Miroku said angrily. 

            "Sorry, but if you would get off your lazy butt and get out of here with me so my parents don't catch us then I wouldn't have done that!" Inuyasha yelled back. 

            "Inuyasha, that didn't even make sense!" 

            "Sense when does anything I say or do make sense?"

Kagome's house…

            The sun streamed through the open window and down onto Kagome's eyes. She pulled the covers back while murmuring something about a teddy bear, Inuyasha, and wanting more sleep. Just then Sang bounced into her room and onto he bed. 

            "Rise and shine sleepy head!" Sango yelled incredibly loud into her friend's ear. "Come on 'Gome! You have to get up! The mall is only open for another 18 hours!" 

            "And you want to spend all eighteen of them there? Whatever happened to Saturday morning cartoons? Sleeping in on the weekends?" Kagome asked sleepily while rubbing all the eye junk out of her eyes.

            "Aww, come on! You know that stuff's for losers! Besides, its Sunday."

            "And so is eating sugar for breakfast!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she walked out of her room and into the bathroom to take a shower, and get away from Sango. While Sango on the other hand just started laughing like a maniac until she heard Kagome's cell phone go off.  Knowing that her friends wouldn't mind if she answered it she pushed the talk button and started talking really fast in French. 

            "Hello? Kagome? Are you there?" Came the reply on the other line. Sango immediately recognized this voice it was Inuyasha! She decided to talk normal but be really man to them to get payback for them ditching their so-called best friends for a bunch of girls a couple years ago.

            "Hello! Welcome to McDonalds how may I help you?" 

            "Sango? Is that you?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper.

            "Would you like fries with that?" Sango couldn't contain herself any longer. She just started busting up laughing!

            "AHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What are you doing in here you pervert? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Sango heard Kagome scream from the bathroom. She dropped the phone and ran to see who was raping her friend. The moment she left the room Inuyasha climbed through Kagome's window. As it turned out it was only Miroku trying to climb into the house form the bathroom window. 

            "Ah, this isn't how it looks! Although it looks very good Kagome, he he." Miroku said sneakily until Kagome realized that the top of her robe had opened and was raveling a good amount of her chest to him!

            "Ahh! I told you pervert to get out of my house!!!!" Kagome screamed. But just at that moment her whole family and Sango and Inuyasha (to make sure Miroku did what he was supposed to do) burst into the bathroom to see Kagome smacking Miroku in the exact spot where Sango hit him the previous night. 

            "Gosh, Kagome! Is that the way to say hello to your old pal, Miroku?" He said coyly. For a moment Kagome's look softened and as recalled the past. Miroku actually thought that she would apologize or he would have some kind of chance until her expression changed to that of a slightly crazed lunatic.

            "No, no you're right. That's not the way to say hello…" Kagome said slyly before punching his nose and kneeing him in the spot that probably meant the most to him. "THIS is, after what you did to Sango and me."

            "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. "What are you talking about?"

            "What am I talking about? What am I _talking_ about!" Kagome said as she walked over to Inuyasha and looked him straight in the eyes, a look like that would scare the devil himself. The way he seemed so innocent, as if he had completely forgotten their past was beyond belief for Kagome. She totally broke down and started to cry. Sango was about to walk over and comfort her friend but the second she started to move Kagome jumped up with that same look on her face and started to pace the floor and speak rapidly in what sounded like gibberish.  Kagome suddenly crashed down onto the floor and into a fetal position and began rocking slowly back and forth while her mother went and grabbed the phone real quickly. 

            "411? Yes uh, some kind of shrink…. yes I'll hold," Kagome's mother said as she watched her daughter mumble something incoherent. Sango caught a look of concern flash over Inuyasha's face and she decided to use this to her advantage.

            "So, Inuyasha, since when are you concerned about Kagome?" Sango challenged but Inuyasha turned started to talk to her mom instead. 

            "Is K-chan going to be okay?" he asked. Kagome was surprised to hear her daughter's childhood name be spoken again and much more because it was Inuyasha who used it. She was so surprised that she hung up the phone and embraced Inuyasha. At first he was so surprised but then eventually he raised his arms and hugged his old best friend's mother back. 

            "Yes, Inuyasha, Of course she will be okay," She replied.

            That was the last thing Kagome saw and heard before blacking out and loosing all consciousness. 

A/n: so it sucked huh? I hope u all like the cliff hanger and will be able to wait a week for the next update ..while ur waiting u could read my other fan fics…*hint*hint* oh and you could read Azure Luna's fan fics and if ur looking for a laugh the look for Haywies, The dude in red!..bye bye please review!!!!


	3. She can't, She is, She does

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own anything except the plot! I wish I owned more but I don't!

            Inuyasha paced back and forth across the waiting room floor, biting his incredibly long nail and regretting ever losing connection with Kagome. He had figured that the least he could do was be here for her even though Miroku thought it was dumb and only stayed because Sango was there. She had helped him though so much especially his mother's death and all those problems with his brother and father. 

            "You may come in now, she's awake, but not too many people. How about two at a time?" The nurse said as she stuck her head outside of the door. They agreed that Sota didn't count and her mother and grandfather and Sota could go in at once. Then Inuyasha and then Miroku and Sango. Waiting for her family to leave the room so he could have time alone seemed like and eternity even if it was only ten minutes. Those ten minutes had seemed like the longest ever in his life. Finally they emerged and gave him an encouraging smile as he passed by them and into the room.

            "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as he looked over her when he got to the side of her bed. He took her hand in his minding the tubes and his long, raw nails. Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she saw who was before her. 

            "Inuyasha," She breathed. "I'm glad you came,"

            "Of course I came! Why wouldn't I have?" He asked indignantly. 

            "We haven't talked in a while," She said matter-of-factly. Inuyasha didn't know what to say next, he decided to tell her that his time was up and he left. Miroku came in next with Sango following him. 

            "Hi Kagome," Miroku said in a warm comforting voice. "I'm sorry about how we acted the other night, I don't know what came over us." 

            "It's ok Miroku, I understand," She looked over at her red-eyed best friend. "What wrong with you?"

            "Oh Kagome!" Sango wailed before flinging herself over Kagome. 

            "Sango! Watch out for the wires!" Sango backed off and gave her best friend a sad smile. "The doctor check me over and said it was just a spasm. I'm back to normal and I can leave whenever." 

            "Let's leave now!" Miroku said. It hadn't been until she freaked out on him after he walked in on her when she was showering and had gotten beat up that he realized how much he had missed her companionship. 

            "Okay!" She yelled as she jumped up out of the bed, did a couple of front flips to the door and ran out and into her mother's open arms. Miroku coyly slid his hand into Sango's and was surprised to not be slapped in return. When they walked out only Inuyasha seemed to notice. 

******************************Back at the House**************************

            "So I think we should be going now, don't you Miroku?" Inuyasha said as he nudged Miroku's side to give him the hint that perhaps they had worn out their welcome here long ago. 

            "No, why do you feel that we must go?" Miroku asked somewhat confused. The day had been going somewhat nice except when he walked in on Kagome but that was old news by now! 

            "Don't you remember what I promised my father last night? What Sesshomaru told us?!" Why did his friend have to be so naïve at times and yet smarted than him all the rest?

            "We didn't go home last nigh Inu- OH! Yeah! We do have to go!" Miroku said quite obviously. "So sorry ladies but we really must part now!" 

            And with that Kagome got up real quick and started to check Miroku's hair before they left. 

            "Kagome? Uh, what are you doing?" They really needed to go and didn't need Kagome filtering through his hair like a monkey looking for fleas to eat!

            "Just checking to make sure you weren't a blonde!" Kagome replied with a smile and a past to the top of his head. Inuyasha waited a second to make sure they had no other business here and that no one objected to their leaving so suddenly. 

            "So how about it baby?" Inuyasha said trying to hide his drunkenness as he tried to get unsuspecting blonde to be with him for the night. All he could think about was Kagome, which wasn't helping much for he knew that girls hated it when you forgot their names.

            "I don't know…I don't really know you," The girl said uncertainly, she had been used like this by Miroku before and thought she knew all the tricks. 

            "Come on, why not?" Inuyasha pressed on; if the girl wasn't going to let him then he needed to move on to someone else before the night was over. Miroku already had his girl and was making out with her in the corner where he usually went when Inuyasha threw a party. He was usually the one done first, not Miroku. Inuyasha went to look and see whom it was and sure enough he was making out Sango. She sure forgave and forgot fats. 

            "So, is that a yes or a no- where'd you go?" Inuyasha said as he saw he so called 'date' leave for the ladies room. He quickly scanned the room for his next victim when his eyes laid upon the last person that he though he would see at one of **_his_** parties. Kagome. He decided to saunter up to her and see what had her here. 

            "Sango make you come?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear, making her jump. 

            "What? Oh, yeah. I wouldn't be caught dead at on of your parties. I know what you guys throw them for!" Kagome said indignantly. 

            "Yet you are here, you could have stayed home. You didn't _have_ to come with Sango. She's not hanging out with you anyway," Inuyasha pointed out. 

            "Yeah, but- Well- you see," He got her. Kagome didn't want to tell him the real reason she was here. 

            "You came here to see me didn't you?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned in closed, closing the gap as huge as the Grand Canyon that Kagome had between them. 

            "NO! Since when are you so self centered and think that everyone wants to be with you when they don't!" Kagome screamed at him as she hit him with her purse and flew out the door with tears streaming down her cheeks. 

            "You only say that because you're afraid that you **_do_** want to be with me, even if everyone else doesn't," Inuyasha said to himself as he realized that he had genuine feelings for her too. Not lust for one night's pleasure but possibly love, forever.

            Kagome ran all the way home, she probably would have gotten hit by some car or something if she hadn't found and remembered the short cut she used to take all those years ago. When they were kids Inuyasha was always right in the sense about feelings. She guessed that since he didn't share his feelings and knew how to hide them he could figure out everyone else's. He was especially good at figuring hers out. 

            "Why does he have to be so damn," Kagome asked herself as she fling her pillow around the room before picking it up and curling up with it on her bed. "–So damn- so damn easy to fall in love with?" So rolled over on her other side to face the wall and cried herself to sleep with a few last thoughts about Inuyasha. **_I can't be falling in love with him. I just can't. I couldn't before because it would have ruined our friendship and I just can't now because it would ruin everything, my reputation, and my life. Just everything. I have to do everything possible to stay away from him or I might just do the one thing… the one thing …that would ruin…everything…_** Kagome thought before falling fast asleep, her tears were dry but that didn't mean that there wasn't any more to be shed. 

A/n: ok maybe I was wrong in my last authors note I think I do have a feel for where this is going…it may change to angst/drama/romance soon I may cut out a lot of humor..so I think ill post again in two weeks tops! Whoo hoo for me! It looks like this fic is saved! Lol! 


	4. You want what you cant have

Disclaimer: *moves back and forth in a bad dream* No! I don't own Inuyasha! I told you guys in every chapter! You believe me right? I never said I owned Inuyasha! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! *Wakes up* Huh? Oh it was all a dream! Oh you guys scared me there! I thought you sued me cos you shouldn't cos I don't own Inuyasha!!!!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Kagome? Honey are you awake?" Kagome's mother said as she tried to gently wake her sleeping daughter. She saw the black streak marks on Kagome's pale face and guess rather correctly that she had cried herself to sleep and her mascara leaked. "You need to get up its almost noon!"  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome shrieked as she sat up in bed. "How could you let me sleep in so late?"  
  
"Well the doctors said you needed rest and you look like a wreck. How was the party? Wasn't it at Inuyasha's house? I bet that was an interesting place to visit after so long." Her mother chatted on like it was nothing.  
  
" Sango ditched me," Kagome stated dully. She wondered when she had left if she had left at all.  
  
"Oh," Her mother replied quietly. "Well, Inuyasha called-"  
  
"I don't want to talk to him! I'm not calling him back!" Kagome said harshly without much thought.  
  
"I think you might want to hear him out," Mrs. Higurashi said in that motherly tone that makes children that they have to comply with whatever was said.  
  
"Okay Mama, I'll call him later," Kagome sighed. She hated giving into her mother, especially if it was about Inuyasha. Her mother got up, gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and then left the room, closing the door behind her. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Kagome! Pick up the phone! It's Inuyasha!" Her mother yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Ok Mama! I got it! You can hang up now!" She yelled down the stairs and into Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"Ow, damn girl, you can still yell pretty loud," Inuyasha commented after Kagome's mother hung up the phone.  
  
"Yeah well some things never change Inuyasha," Kagome said icily into the receiver.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked, wondering what she was getting at.  
  
"You know fully well what I mean you self confident jerk!" Kagome said forgetting momentarily that she happen to be head over heals for this guy.  
  
"Yeah like your insults! And if you're talking about something else please tell me because I seem to be clueless!" Inuyasha's anger was rising now, which wasn't the best thing to happen.  
  
"I mean your thinking that you can get every and any girl you want!" Kagome replies while sniffling.  
  
"Man, Kagome! No one could ever piss me off like you! And I don't think like that!"  
  
"Oh yes you do! Don't say that you don't!"  
  
"I can say whatever I want! And it's true! The only girl I want, I can't have!"  
  
"And why is that Inuyasha? You broke her heart and suddenly realized u loved her and it wasn't a that one night of pleasure you loved?!" Kagome now had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"No! I dumped her for every other girl without realizing how much I cared for her!" Inuyasha's face was red and matched the red baggy shirt that he always wore.  
  
"Oh really and who was that? The only person that I recall that you dumped for everyone was me!" Why was he playing her like this? Hadn't he seen by now?  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that you're the only one I want! I don't want any of those other girls!"  
  
"Sure! That's right! Inuyasha wants me over everyone else! The only reason you would want me is because I'm the only one you haven't done something with!" Kagome screamed into the phone she was about to hang up.  
  
"Damn it girl! I want you because I've always wanted you! I don't what I've done with or to you!"  
  
"Oh really? So you don't care that you've broken my heart? That it's breaking again right now?" That was just too much for her. She should have known that he didn't care. When Inuyasha heard the 'click' signaling that she had hung up he slammed down the receiver.  
  
She actually had the nerve to do that! To say that! And to him! He was Inuyasha! Girls just about threw themselves at him! He could have his pick of any girl and they would go willingly to do anything for him! And the one he wants he cant have. Typical obstacle in life, just when everything is going great, you get in a fight.  
  
Kagome ran back into her room crying her eyes out. Why did he have to be like that? Because he was a boy! Didn't her mother warn her about things like this? But did she listen? No! Kagome hoped this would all blow over soon. That's the way it was when they were younger..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I hate you!" A six-year-old girl with raven black hair pulled back in pigtails yelled at a boy in a red shirt.  
  
"Good! Because I hate you too! Girls have cooties!" Inuyasha yelled as he brushed his long bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"So do boys!" Kagome stopped off but fell down onto the hard concrete when Inuyasha pulled on one of her pigtails. Boy was he going to get it!  
  
The next thing Inuyasha knew he was doubled up on the ground, unable to breathe. WHAP! Owww, now his head hurt. Kagome must have smacked the back of his head again. But only this time it hurt. Usually she did it lightly when he was being an idiot, which was quiet often. He looked up in time to see the pretty girl walk out of the sand box and across the park back to where her mother was sitting, chatting with his father and older brother, Sesshomaru.  
  
"So I see your little girlfriend beat you up again?" Sesshomaru said as he walked over when he saw Kagome hurrying back.  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled when he had regained enough composure to unsteadily stand up, wavering slightly.  
  
"You're too young to like girls anyways,"  
  
"Who says?" Sesshomaru ignored this comment and continued on.  
  
"Just you wait, when you guys are older she'll really be able to take care of a weakling like you!" Inuyasha stuck out his tongue and ran over to apologize to Kagome.  
  
Moments later the two were walking to the swing set, hand in hand. As Inuyasha passed Sesshomaru he mouthed 'I told you so!'. Sesshomaru glanced back to see if his father was looking. Since he wasn't and was too engaged in his conversation with Mrs. Higurashi anyway, Sesshomaru decided now would be the time to beat his younger half brother up. He was about to when he heard Kagome and Inuyasha at it again. He smiled wickedly and simply walked casually back to the picnic table.  
  
A/n: ok there ya go! I got it out before I left! Yay! Oh I hope this pleases you NaMi! Thanks for reviewing everyone! And thanks also to NaMi for pointing out my mistake yes we all do make mistakes yet I seem to make more than anyone else! Lolz I hope u all like it and ill try and have more for u when I get back! Reviews help me write faster! Lolz! 


	5. Get over yourself

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. plain and simple.*sigh*  
  
"Damn girl!" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed down the phone. He was just trying to apologize! She must not know how hard it was to swallow demon pride like his. Maybe he had deserved it after all though. Kagome had always been too nice a person to have anything this rotten done to her. Especially coming from him. Why had he left her and Sango?  
  
Oh yes, the memories suddenly came flooding back to him as he remembered being invited to his first high school party by an older classmate. The drinking, the dugs, the pressure and all those girls, Miroku was renown in their little circle for his lechery. But Inuyasha wasn't and just the thought of all those older girls. even if they didn't known what the heck they were doing. girls still talked and word got around school.  
  
*~*~* Flashback *~*~*  
  
"Hey Kagome! Wait up!" Inuyasha yelled in his new voice. Kagome almost didn't recognize the sound of it when he called her from across the schoolyard.  
  
"Oh hey there Inu-Chan! How's it going? I haven't seen you around in a while. did you change your schedule or something? You haven't been to third period since the second day of school!" She jabbered when they reached other and settled down to sit next to the boy she had known so long.  
  
"Yeah, uh, that class was too hard for me so I, uh, had to switch out," Inuyasha stammered out, not wanting to say that he had really been ditching it so that he could spend time with his older, new friends.  
  
"It was a State Requirements!" Kagome was exasperated. She knew that he was lying. (A/N: FYI, State Requirements is Drivers Ed/ Sex Ed. at least that's what they call it here.)  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Inuyasha, there's something you're not telling me. I know," Kagome was frustrated that he couldn't tell her after knowing her since diaper days. "that you have been cutting. It's obvious, even the teacher knows."  
  
"He does? Mr. Tanaka knows I've been cutting?"  
  
"Yeah. anyone with half a brain cell would know."  
  
"Oh yeah? What's that supposed to mean? Since I thought that no one knew that means I don't even have half a brain cell?" Inuyasha fumed.  
  
"No! That's not it! That's not what I meant and you know it!" Kagome pleaded, she hated to see him mad at her like this.  
  
" No. I don't. Anyways I have to go. Miroku is expecting me," And with that he left her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of flash back *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What was up with my behavior back then? Gosh I was such a spoiled brat." Inuyasha mused to himself aloud without realizing that his older brother had walked past his room then.  
  
"News flash whelp, you've always been a spoiled brat!" Sesshomaru commented upon his walking past Inuyasha's room.  
  
"Thanks a lot you-" Inuyasha was about to finish with some rude comment but remembered Kagome's harsh yet real words about him growing up, said many a time to him in hopes not of changing him but helping him. "That's it. I'm going to win you back Kagome! I'll show you!"  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**  
  
"Come on Kagome! You've got to forgive him! You remember how he was like in the hospital!" Sango tried to convince her best friend. It was starting to get hard balancing her time between Kagome with her new relationship flourishing so with Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, and I also remember him all through high school!" Kagome yelled through her tears and the closed bedroom door. Relentless to what she did Sango opened the door and slowly peaked her head inside the door. Kagome was a sight with bright red, blood shot eyes, a patchy pale tear-stained face and random piles of tissues around the room. All the lights were off and the drapes were closed; a classic break up scene.  
  
"Kagome! By the way you look and the sound of your voice one would think that you just got stood up on you're wedding day or something! I thought you hated the guy but apparently I was wrong." Sango sighed and thought about what to say to Miroku when canceling their plans for the next couple days to stay with Kagome.  
  
"No you were right. You're always right Sango! Right all the time, even when we were little and you tried to convince me that Miroku and Inuyasha didn't have cooties!" Kagome laughed at he little joke while Sango looked at her worriedly. She took Kagome's hand in hers and patted it a couple times before suggesting that Kagome get some sleep. And off to sleep Kagome went, with memories flittering around her mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Taking A Sleeping Trip Down Memory Lane *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes you do!" A five-year-old little girl with midnight black hair in high pigtails screamed at a little boy the same age with silver hair.  
  
"No I don't!" The boy screamed back before pulling one of her pigtails.  
  
"Yes you do! Only boys with cooties pull girls' hair!" She yelled back while her brown haired friend poked her in the back. "What Sango- chan?"  
  
"Um, Gome-chan? My Daddy says there no such thing as cooties," Sango whispered quietly while another little boy with dark brown hair stared on, enraptured with Sango.  
  
"Well, then you're daddy hasn't meet Inu-chan or Riko-chan!" Kagome said indignantly before pulling down one eye lid, closing the other and sticking her tongue out at the two boys before pulling her friend away to the other side of the sand box, with a single, silent tear streaming down her cheek that she brushed aside.  
  
"Gome-chan? Why'd we leave? I thought we were having fun!" Sango said, a little confused.  
  
"Because they have cooties. And boys are smelly too." Kagome whispered as if were some deadly secret.  
  
"But I thought-" Sango started but was cutoff by Kagome. "No," Sango, though young, could take a hint. Yes still she couldn't stop. "I thought you like Inu-chan?"  
  
"And I thought you were my friend!" Sango looked taken aback. "Sorry. That wasn't true. I mean- yeah I do Sango-chan. But not when he's mean and has cooties!" With that she sighed and started to make a sand castle.  
  
Not even five, ten minutes had passed before Inuyasha was back to her, red in the face with his head hung low, apologizing and Kagome accepting. Sango and Miroku rolled their five-year-old eyes at each other while their two other best friends continued playing like nothing ever happened. Everything was the way it used to be. Then..  
  
"Inu-chan! Keep you're cooties away from me and Sango-chan!"  
  
*~*~*~*~* Trip Forward a few Years *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OMG! Inuyasha! You're 20 minutes late! The movie started ten minutes ago!" The same girl with midnight hair except it was down and tangles, her mouth was covered in metal and her face was angry.  
  
"Sorry! My brother wanted to stop and check out his latest whore." Inuyasha said as he nervously ran a hand through his shoulder length silver hair. His T-shirt was clearly a few sizes too big; clearly a hand me down, His face had dirt smudged across the cheek and what Kagome thought to be a bit of dried blood too. He shook his head and glanced questioningly at Kagome. Her eyes were ablaze with anger and sympathy. She knew of his dysfunctional family.  
  
"It's fine. Come on! Let's hope Sango and Miroku were able to hold out seats. The theater is packed!" She tugged at his elbow and started to run towards the theater. Inuyasha caught up with her easily and kept pace. "Inuyasha?" She panted.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Promise me next time you need a ride from Sesshomaru that you'll call?" She turned and smiled before stopping suddenly, letting him run into the wall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* A Few Days Ago *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, what -hic- do you- hic- say? Want to- hic-go out- hic with me-hic- sometime-hic?" Inuyasha asked through slurred hiccups before leaning off to the side and throwing up. It was obvious he was drunk.  
  
"No! I can't-" Kagome was just about tell this guy off before she heard a harsh slap and a loud groan. Hearing this told her that Sango was done with whatever fool who had tried to hit on her this time.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she scanned the crowds for her friend, she spotted her she signaled Kagome to head for the door. Kagome got the signal and complied but not before taking a page out of Sango's book. She looked back at Inuyasha and slapped him so hard it sounded like he would wear that red handprint for at least a week, and kneed him so hard he didn't think that he would able to reproduce children.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back From Memory Lane, Awakened from Sleep *~*~*~*  
  
Suddenly Kagome bolted upright in her bed.  
  
"OMG! I almost forgot those memories. I can't believe how I treated him.. He must have really like me if he kept coming back all those times. He forgave me every time. And I thought it was me forgiving him! What have I done? I was such a witch! No wonder he readily left Sango and me in high school for those other girls! I have got to call him!"  
  
"Kagome? Oh good I'm glad you are awake! Hurry up and get dressed. We're going to the hospital!" He mother said as she stuck her head in before disappearing down the hall.  
  
"But I'm fine!" Kagome yelled back as she looked outside the window despairingly. She hated going to the hospital.  
  
"Stop thinking about yourself all the time! Its for Grandpa not you!" Sota yelled on his way to his room to grab his jacket.  
  
"What happened to Grandpa this time?" Kagome asked figuring that it was just his way of getting a little attention. Sota walked into her room with a scared look on his face.  
  
"What are you talking about Sis? Look out the window. This isn't for grandpa. Its for you."  
  
Kagome looked out the window and let out a blood-curdling scream at the sight before her eyes.  
  
*~* Fin*~*  
  
A/N: HEhehe. yeah im still alive and have not abandoned this fic. I almost did seeing as how I have no clue where I want this fic to go. Uhh suggestions are welcome! Okay yeah so I think im gonna go and update my other fics.. Okay? Ttyl! Until next time! 


	6. I HATE CLOWNS

Disclaimer: All is owned by Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
Last time: What happened to Grandpa this time?" Kagome asked figuring that it was just his way of getting a little attention. Sota walked into her room with a scared look on his face.  
  
"What are you talking about Sis? Look out the window. This isn't for grandpa. Its for you."  
  
Kagome looked out the window and let out a blood-curdling scream at the sight before her eyes.  
  
This time:  
  
"CLOWNS? I HATE CLOWNS!" Kagome looked ready to faint and Sota ran to her and clutched to her leg.  
  
"Yeah, me too sis, but you know how Granpa loves them..."Sota's voice trailed off and he buried his face in Kagome's shirt.  
  
"It's okay Sota. We just have to face our fears." Kagome put on a brave face, took Sota's hand in her and lead him down the stairs and out into the yard where a mini-circus was being held at the shrine. There were kids of all ages and booths set up everywhere.  
  
"Oh! Kagome!" Her mother yelled, calling her attention to a particular clown in a purple and black costume. She inched toward the clown, pretending to look at it's face but really looking at the space below it. "Isn't Miroku just so talented?"  
  
"MIROKU?" Kagome looked up and saw her best friend's boyfriend there with a bit of paint and make-up on! "What- what-"  
  
"Ask Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled above the little kids that swarmed him wanting balloon animals. Miroku used the balloon he was blowing up to point across the yard near the Sengo Judai tree where a red clown was doing small feats of strength.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called to him as she headed over there, despite knowing who was behind the make up she still couldn't get over that one time back in the third grade.....  
  
Fade  
  
"Gather around children! Let me give you your tickets before we head in the tent!" Kagome's third grade teacher called as the kids lined up single-file style. Suddenly she felt a tug on her shirt sleeve.  
  
"Come on Kagome! Let's go in this way!" Inuyasha urged her towards a smaller, dingy looking tent. She was torn between staying with the group or going with her friend. Finally after a bit more persuasion she left.  
  
The dirt stained blue and yellow striped tent smelled like smoke and had an ominous air to it. Inuyasha went first and pulled back the curtain and stepped inside. She didn't hear any shriek of fear so figuring it was safe she stepped in to only to have her eyes shroud in immediate darkness.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and her only reply was a small boy's hand holding hers. She found a small comfort in this and figured they gagged him and covered her eyes. She started screaming more in hopes that someone else would hear but to no avail did anyone answer. Just a few older mens' grunt could she hear. Along with panting and soon her mouth was covered too. She wondered if they also covered Inuyasha's eyes. Hours seemed to pass and the tent grew stuffy. She could hear the men coming and going and could tell when there was more than one because the smoke accumulated faster. Kagome had to choice but to breathe it in...  
  
What seemed like days later but really was just a mere two hours she felt someone moving her. In hopes of it being someone rescuing her she complied with the person picking her up and setting her down on something soft and cushy. But then when she felt rough movements around the waistband of her skirt did Kagome know something was wrong. She started to kick and try to get away. One time she thought she connected with the man because she heard a grunt and then thump as he fell to the floor. The gag was removed from her mouth but a hand covered it immediately. She bit the hand and heard Inuyasha yelp.  
  
"OW! Kagome it's me! SHH! Keep quiet!" He then took the rag from her eyes and she opened wide. Bad idea. From being in darkness to long the bright light hurt her eyes and got dizzy. But no time for that they had to leave! She looked around and took in her surroundings. The man who had picked her up was a drunken old clown past his prime with a five o'clock shadow. There was blood dripped from his head... Kagome screamed and the man began to stir.  
  
"Hey you damn kids.."His words were slow and slurred but his actions weren't. He was on his feet and after them within moment. They ran out of the tent and around toward the bigger red and white one that they were supposed to be in with their class. Once Inuyasha and Kagome reached the opening they ran in but the attraction closest to Kagome just happened to be more clowns pretending to hurt each other... she screamed and passed out. The mean clown ran in and was about to grab her and Inuyasha but Inuyasha kicked him, hard. He fell to the floor wincing again in pain and people started to rush over and help out the young children. Rushing them to get water and a snack. Checking to see if they had anything wrong, calling an ambulance.  
  
Kagome woke up briefly several times but there was so much commotion... She could remember it all but she never forgot the face of that clown...  
  
Fade  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped his act and walked her way. She just kinda stood n the middle of everything, trying to take it in without freaking out. "I know you hate clowns..."  
  
"Because of you!" She screamed as a little kid brushed past her with one of Miroku's demented balloon animal.  
  
"Yeah, I know! And I am so sorry about that... and I'm sorry about what happened these past few days." Inuyasha got a sad look in his eyes and it softened Kagome's heart.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha..."Kagome didn't know what to make of this.  
  
"You have to understand I was being a dumbass when I did all that stuff our freshman year! I got blinded... I wanted you to think I was cool.. I..."  
  
"Oh but Inuyasha! I always thought you were cool. You were my best friend!"  
  
"I didn't care! I didn't want to be your friend!" Inuyasha yelled, getting frustrated. This was so hard... he didn't know if he could do it...  
  
Fin  
  
A/n: Ok that's it for now.. short I know but its summer im bored and im bringing this one to a close soon! Hopefully I will with more of my fics.... But yeah ok? So I am alive and will update I don't kno when! 


	7. Aishite imasu

Disclaimer: sigh this may possibly be the last disclaimer for this chapter! We've had some good ones… lol ok so yeah well I don't own ANYTHING it all goes to… RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! YAY!

Last time: "I don't want to be your friend." – Inuyasha (not much of a summer eh?)

This Time:

"What do you mean?!" Kagome screamed. This day was not going well at all. Clowns, bad memories and now THIS from Inuyasha!

"Geez Kagome! Would ya let me finish? Hear me out for once!" Inuyasha seethed.

"Hear you out? Hear you out for ONCE? Inuyasha, I don't know what you're talking about! I've always heard you out! And forgiven you!" Kagome threw the invisible malice back at him.

"YOU? Yeah right! You wouldn't forgive me if your life depended on it! Think about all those times you yelled at me and I put it behind me and went along like nothing happened!"

"Oh really? And when was this?"

"From all the back to sand box!" Spit was flying from Inuyasha and his arms were flailing in the air. Suddenly Inuyasha felt a small tap on the back. "WHAT?"

"Uh, Inuyasha, I just thought I'd let you know that you are now the main attraction…" Miroku said as Inuyasha momentarily calmed down and looked around to see a giant circle formed around him and Kagome, watching and listening intently to every word they said and every motion made.

"Inuyasha, perhaps we should continue this else where…" Kagome started to say before to Inuyasha before he completely turned and left without another word. "Leave it to him to have the last word…" She mumbled and ran off to follow the red clown.

She looked around the yard and couldn't find him anywhere. Not by the tree any more and not even down the steps if he was going home. Kagome decided to check inside the house- maybe he had to use the bathroom? No… no where in the house. She had searched every nook and cranny, every room and closet. Where could that hard headed teenage boy be?

After a couple hours of hopeless searching she took shelter from the beating sun in the cool little shack that the dried up old well was in.

"What's- sa pretty g-g-girl like you doing here?" Kagome looked around in the darkness and saw a figure sitting against the far corner. Various bottles were strewn here and there… Beer bottles, cans, and a few other type of liquor along with a flask.

"Inuyasha? Is that you? Where'd all this stuff come from?" Kagome picked her way through the mess and cleared a spot for her to sit next to him. She looked over him, his eyes were bloodshot and his breath was horrible. His body looked so limp and lifeless. He must have drank a lot in the past couple hours to be wasted so easily. There wasn't much to do for the time being… Kagome decided to just wait it out… hopefully he'd be awake before dark.

Hours later… the next day in the morning actually

Light touched Kagome's eyelids and they fluttered open. "What? OH GOD IT'S MORNING!"

"Argh, quiet the screaming I got a massive headache!" Inuyasha rolled over and woke up. "My stomach…"

"OH NO!" Kagoem screamed as Inuyasha rolled back over and got sick in her already vomit filled lap. "That is so disgusting Inuyasha!"

"I'm sorry Kagome… I was just so frustrated…"Inuyasha hung his head a looked like a little puppy at Kagome. She sighed and started to get up. "Where are you going?"

"To shower and change…where else?" And with that she left the hut leaving Inuyasha with the unspoken task to clean up this whole mess. He slowly got up, brushed the dirt and dust off himself and looked around at his mess.

"Looks like I'd better get started." He spoke aloud to himself and left the hut momentarily to go find a trash bag to put all the bottles in. Maybe he'd recycle them.

'_I wonder why she wouldn't let me finish. God, we fight so much. If only she'd let me explain I've always wanted to go out with her. If only I'd told her instead of doing all that other stuff. I was so stupid. And I can't believe I dragged Miroku into it too.' _Inuyasha found the bags and was back in the hut gathering the bottles and making a mental game plan on how approach this super sensitive subject. Without realizing it an hour had passed and he was tired. Inuyasha's back ached and he wanted a nap. AS he was about to leave the hut and tell Kagome he was leaving he saw her leaving the house to come over to the well.

"Kagome, I finished and well, I guess I'd better get out of your hair for now. I'm sure you've had enough of me this past weekend." Inuyasha stopped and looked at her face. It was so beautiful he thought to himself. Raven bangs falling into her chocolate eyes and a small pert nose. She had pretty lips always smiling and her eyes crinkling when she laughed.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Kagome asked skeptically while subconsciously checking to see if anything was wrong with her outfit.

"No… Uh, so yeah. I'm gonna leave now." Inuyasha turned towards the stairs leading away from the shrine.

'_You aren't just going to let him go and walk away like that are you? Call after him dummy!'_ Kagome thought as her childhood friend headed away.

'_Damn it! Why didn't I ask if I could talk to her later? God, good thing it's the summer other wise school would be way to awkward. Maybe I'll call her next week…'_Inuyasha thought as he took his bag of empty booze bottles and left. He was halfway down the steps when…

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. She felt tears coming to her eyes but kept them back as the boy ran up the steps.

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha glanced around for robber or blood but he didn't see anything. The suddenly he felt a pair of slim arms wrap around his neck and a bunch of black stuff in his face. He coughed and used his free hand to rub her head and pat her hair out of his face. The dropping the bag out of his other hand he brought it to rest on the small of her back just pressing her slightly closer.

"I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you! You were right!" Kagome said in a quiet, firm voice. She pulled back a bit and loosened her arms. The kind of just stood there and before Kagome completely pulled away. Inuyasha let his hands slowly fall, missing the warm body that had been residing close to his.

"Inuyasha, I- I want to hear what you have to say. Even if you don't want to be my friend, not that we really have been _friends_ for the past few years, I think I should still listen to you and you owe me a reason why." She said meekly over her back while studying the ancient tree in the shrine.

"Kagome. It's not that I don't want to be friends with you. I don't want to be **_just_** friends with you. I never have….' Inuyasha spoke in a slow, clear manner. This may be the last things they say together and he didn't want to look back in regret because he yelled at her the whole time or didn't say something.

"What are you saying, Inuyasha?" Kagome turned around slowly.

"I'm- What I'm trying to say is…"Inuyasha started but didn't know how to finish.

"Have all these years been an act?" Kagome glowered.

"Well…"

"Oh my god Inuyasha; I can't believe you'd done this."

"Wait… I think you're assuming the wrong thing…" Inuyasha held his hands up in defense.

"What? Wait…. So you haven't hated you all these years?" Kagome was getting confused and a little line played across her forehead. Her moth formed a little half- smile, half- frown as she tried to figure it out.

"No. I haven't. I could never hate you Kagome!"

"Then what you are talking about?"Kagome held her fists to her side, she couldn't take it anymore, if he was trying to say that he didn't like her, then just say it, he shouldn't put her through all the pain. She leaned against the tree and looked up at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you don't have to lie, I understand, I didn't mean anything to you, maybe we should just end it here..."tears stung the back of her eyes, but she strongly blinked them away and Inuyasha walked towards her front door, not wanting to look back, not wanting to see his face, hear his words, the words that she always came straight from his heart....

Inuyasha blinked for a second, "Kagome, what's your problem? Don't do this!" he made his way to her and grabbed her wrist. "Don't leave me..." he said sadly. Kagome's heart fell into the pit of her stomach.

"Why shouldn't I leave you? You left me once...didn't even care about me...you don't know how much that hurt..." her voice started shaking as a lump grew in her throat Inuyasha closed his eyes, "I know...I'm sorry...I am stupid, I know....but I also know this..." he pressed her small body against his own, whiffing up the sweet scent of her hair, he breathed in deep, knowing the words that were on the tip of his tongue."Kagome...I wanna be with you... I...I love you Kagome Higurashi." he kissed the top of her head, afraid of what she was going to say; sparkling tear drops fell from the young girl's eyes, her own heart stopping in her chest.

"Inuyasha....do you mean that?" she asked, her breathing uneven.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yes, that's why....that's why I acted so rude, I never meant to hurt you, and I don't want to leave you. Please stay with me." he whispered, holding her tight.

Kagome nodded, "I love you too...I always shall, please, love me forever." she turned and hugged him and looked up into his eyes, her own glittering with his. she reached up and pressed her soft lips against his own, giving him a loving kiss, filled with all of her heart. They stood like that for a while, not letting each other go, the sunset hitting them just right, making them glow in their own love. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled, Kagome smiled back.

"HELL NO!!!!" yelled a voice from a passing car. Inuyasha and Kagome both knew that voice....Sango. She drove by in her silver Lexus, Miroku in the front seat with her, a huge smirk across his face.

"Hey Inuyasha!" he yelled, "So you guys finally got together? Good, now I just need to get this little vixen with me" Inuyasha gagged and laughed, "Well....we know who's next...." he smiled and hugged Kagome once again, "I'll always love you..." he murmured.

**_hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete_**

**_shimaetara ii no ni ne_**

**_genjitsu wa tada zankoku de _**

****

**_sonna_****_ toki itsu datte _**

******_me o tojireba _**

**_waratteru_****_ kimi ga iru _**

****

**_itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made_**

**_dou ka sono egao ga_**

**_taema naku aru you ni_**

****

**_hito_****_ wa minna kanashii kara_**

**_wasurete_****_ yuku ikimono dakedo_**

****

**_aisubeki mono no tame_**

**_ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto_**

****

**_deatta ano koro wa_**

**_subete ga bukiyou de_**

**_toomawari shita yo ne_**

**_kizutsuke_****_ atta yo ne_**

****

**_itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made_**

**_dou ka sono egao ga_**

**_taema naku aru you ni_**

****

**_deatta ano koro wa_**

**_subete ga bukiyou de_**

**_toomawari shita yo ne_**

**_tadoritsuitan_****_ da ne_**

THE END

A/n: ok well first of the up there was the ending that I couldn't write but Sango-chan ((HuntressSango)) wrote for me! So yeah I don't own that she does. Thanks a bunch sango-chan! I luv ya! IOU big time! Lol well yeah that's the end of my story! YAY my first finished one! I hope you all liked it! Review please! And thank you everyone who reviewed it and stuck with it along the way! I love all of you!

Oasis Dreamer/Celestial Angel

P.S. That was the ending theme 'Dearest' yeah Hamaski Ayumi sings it … I didn't write this song so it doesn't belong to me. I got the lyrics from www.animelyrics.com so go there if you want them or the English translation! Ta!


End file.
